


A Warning

by YesIWriteFanfiction



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Don't judge a book by its cover, Gen, Jealousy, Lockdown has a type, Swearing, Threats, Unrequited Crush, jealous pining idiot gains yet another crush, small and feisty, swindle is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIWriteFanfiction/pseuds/YesIWriteFanfiction
Summary: When Swindle gets a human conjux Lockdown is not happy and instantly dislikes them. But appearances can be deceiving and soon Lockdown is faced with the fact that perhaps this human is more than they appear.
Relationships: Swindle/Reader
Kudos: 25





	A Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request I got on Tumblr.

Lockdown didn’t understand what Swindle saw in you. Honestly, a human? Now, Lockdown didn’t really have that big of a problem with this species of fleshbags, he couldn’t really care less to be honest, but conjuxing one? Had Swindle taken a cannonball to the helmet and lost his mind? Sure, he could understand being curious and all that but actually tying the knot? Humans were small, weak and short-lived. Getting attached to one was practically signing up for getting your spark broken and Lockdown didn’t want that to happen to Swindle.

As much as he loathed to admit it, Lockdown liked the sleazy bastard and didn’t particularly like the thought of some organic nobody swooping in like they owned the place and messed things up. Their relationship had been perfect before that fleshbag showed up but now Swindle just had to bring them along to every business transaction! If you just sat there quiet then Lockdown might not have felt as mad but of course you and Swindle just HAD to act all lovely dovely in front of him! Whenever you spoke it infuriated him. Lockdown had never actually talked to you but he could tell from your interactions with Swindle what kind of person you were. Naive, gullible and with an ever smaller brain than the rest of your species. Frag, you made Lugnut look like a damn genius in comparison! And Swindle loved it! Anyone could see that the merchant was head over heels in love with you! It made him feel sick to his tanks!

Tonight was not any different. Swindle had contacted him about a new weapon he had acquired and wondered if he’d like to come take a look. Of course Lockdown said yes, even if he wasn’t particularly interested in spending his hard earned shanix. Mostly he just went to see the greedy glitch himself.

The weapon itself was good and actually managed to pique Lockdown’s interest. Not to mention, the price wasn’t half bad. Still expensive but totally worth it. Usually, something like this would have him in high spirits but your presence on the counter had him forcing down a snarl in his throat. You looked so damn smug even though you hadn’t done anything but watch Swindle present the gun to him. You were wearing some expensive looking clothing, undoubtedly something Swindle had given you as a gift. He might be greedy but he liked having his stuff looking the best and this seemed to extend to his, ugh, conjux. Switching your attention from Swindle you happened to meet Lockdown’s optics. For a second you simply stared back at him but then the corners of your lips started to twitch and suddenly you were smiling at him, eyes dark and filled with what Lockdown could only assume was “look at me, getting the real goods while you have to resort to simply business”. Lockdown wanted to wipe that grin off your face with a blaster.

Swindle, who took his unusually quiet and brooding attitude for disinterest, started to try and sell and add other stuff that might interest the bounty hunter. When that garned no further reaction from the other mech he started to get nervous. That’s when you decided to chime in.

“Oh babe, didn’t you mention earlier that new stun-mod you just knew would make mister Lockdown so excited.” Immediately Swindle perked up, remembering that he did indeed say that, and hastily excused himself so he could go to the storage to get the mod. It would take couple of minutes to find it. This left you alone with Lockdown. You looked him up and down, eyes traveling over his body and your smile only grew bigger as you did. Lockdown wondered if he could break your neck before Swindle came back and blame it on you falling off the counter. He didn’t have much time to ponder this however as you started speaking again. “Wares not to your liking, honey?”

Lockdown finally let out that snarl he’d been holding in, baring his sharp denta. “Do not call me honey and the wares aren’t the problem.” He expected his aggression would frighten you as most people, cybertronians and human alike, found him to be quite frightening. But you didn’t so much as flinch under his heated glare. No, instead you seemed to grow bolder.

“I am happy to hear that’s the case” you responded, an easy-going smile revealing your white teeth. “You see, Swindle was so excited to do business with you and he prepared all this stuff to show you. He even practiced his sales pitch to me before you arrived! Oh you should have seen the smile on his face when you said you were interested in purchasing from him.” The tone of your voice turned dramatically melancholy at the end, as if you were disappointed. Lockdown narrowed him optics as he heard what you had to say. It... confused him, why you told him this. What was your goal? Before he could ask however, you continued to talk. This time, however, your smile was nowhere to be seen, instead you gazed upon him with cold eyes.

“I will be frank with you since you seem like the kind of mech to appreciate honesty. I know you’ve been wanting to turn me into a bloody smear on the floor ever since you met me. Now, I don’t need you to like me, fuck, I couldn’t care less that you hate me.” You sneered at him as if he was some shit that had gotten stuck to your shoes. “But your shitty attitude and bad acting skills are making Swindle feel bad and now I know from how you’ve been staring at him all lovestruck that you hate that as much as I do. So hate me as much as you fucking want but keep it to yourself and act natural or I’ll make sure this is the last business transaction you’ll ever have with him. Understood?”

Stunned, Lockdown didn’t have the chance to answer as Swindle appeared, business smile on his face and a mod in his hands. “Sorry for taking so long, I really need to upgrade my storage unit! Ah, but it seems the two of you had a conversation while I was gone. Did my dear conjux prove to be an entertaining conversationalist?”

For a fraction of a second Lockdown remained silent before slowly a big grin split his face open. “Oh yes Swindle, you can easily say that. In fact, we both came to an agreement while you were gone.” Lockdown looked upon you with new optics and you smiled back innocently. His spark felt oddly warm as he looked back at Swindle. “I’ll have the gun, it’s just what I need for my next hunt. Now about that mod, tell me about it.” Swindle lit up like a Christmas tree and immediately started to explain just how great this mod was and how Lockdown definitely needed it. The bounty hunter half listened, mind busy churning over this new revelation. Ah, it seems he made a mistake, thinking of you as prey. You were clearly a hunter, just like him. A feisty little thing. Well, he looked forward to learning more sides of you, definitely. Wasn’t Swindle a lucky one?


End file.
